List of civilizations (Freeciv)
As of the last official edition of the game (version 2.6.6), there are a total of 555 nations, or rulesets, that define the different civilizations available to play. All of them are identical, except for their specific city-lists and their respective flags. For the corresponding flags (incl. pending patches) see a Flags Catalog on the Freeciv wiki. This list includes a number of imaginary nations (like werewolves or vampires) among the real ones, but they work the same as the others. All the nations have predefined names for their leaders too, but the game offers the option to customize it. abkhaz.ruleset \ aborigines.ruleset \ abyssinian.ruleset \ acadian.ruleset \ acehnese.ruleset \ acrean.ruleset \ afghani.ruleset \ african.ruleset \ ainu.ruleset \ akwe.ruleset \ alandalus.ruleset \ alander.ruleset \ albanian.ruleset \ aleut.ruleset \ algerian.ruleset \ alsatian.ruleset \ amazigh.ruleset \ amazonian.ruleset \ american.ruleset \ andorran.ruleset \ angolan.ruleset \ anhaltian.ruleset \ anishinaabe.ruleset \ antarctican.ruleset \ antiguan.ruleset \ antillean.ruleset \ apache.ruleset \ arab.ruleset \ aragonese.ruleset \ aramean.ruleset \ argentine.ruleset \ armenian.ruleset \ ashanti.ruleset \ assamese.ruleset \ assyrian.ruleset \ asturian.ruleset \ atlantean.ruleset \ australian.ruleset \ austrian.ruleset \ avar.ruleset \ aymara.ruleset \ azeri.ruleset \ aztec.ruleset \ babylonian.ruleset \ badian.ruleset \ bahamian.ruleset \ bahraini.ruleset \ bangladeshi.ruleset \ barbadian.ruleset \ bashkir.ruleset \ basque.ruleset \ bavarian.ruleset \ belarusian.ruleset \ belgian.ruleset \ belgic.ruleset \ belizean.ruleset \ bengali.ruleset \ benin.ruleset \ beninese.ruleset \ bhutanese.ruleset \ biafran.ruleset \ bissauguinean.ruleset \ boer.ruleset \ boian.ruleset \ bolivian.ruleset \ bosnia.ruleset \ bosporan.ruleset \ botswanan.ruleset \ brandenburgian.ruleset \ brazilian.ruleset \ breton.ruleset \ briton.ruleset \ british.ruleset \ bruneian.ruleset \ bulgarian.ruleset \ burgundian.ruleset \ burgundic.ruleset \ burkinabe.ruleset \ burmese.ruleset \ burundi.ruleset \ buryat.ruleset \ byzantium.ruleset \ californian.ruleset \ cambodian.ruleset \ cameroonian.ruleset \ canadian.ruleset \ canari.ruleset \ cantonese.ruleset \ capeverdean.ruleset \ carantanian.ruleset \ carthaginian.ruleset \ castilian.ruleset \ catalan.ruleset \ celtiberian.ruleset \ celtic.ruleset \ centralafrican.ruleset \ centralamerican.ruleset \ centrallithuanian.ruleset \ chadian.ruleset \ cham.ruleset \ chananean.ruleset \ chechen.ruleset \ cherokee.ruleset \ chiapanec.ruleset \ chickasaw.ruleset \ chilean.ruleset \ chimu.ruleset \ chinese.ruleset \ chinook.ruleset \ choctaw.ruleset \ chola.ruleset \ chrobatian.ruleset \ chumash.ruleset \ chuvash.ruleset \ circassian.ruleset \ colombian.ruleset \ comanche.ruleset \ comorian.ruleset \ confederate.ruleset \ congolese.ruleset \ congolesebrazzaville.ruleset \ cornish.ruleset \ corsican.ruleset \ cossack.ruleset \ costarican.ruleset \ cree.ruleset \ cretan.ruleset \ crimeantatar.ruleset \ croatian.ruleset \ crusader.ruleset \ cuban.ruleset \ curonian.ruleset \ cuyavian.ruleset \ cypriot.ruleset \ cyrenaican.ruleset \ czech.ruleset \ czechoslovak.ruleset \ dacian.ruleset \ dahomean.ruleset \ danish.ruleset \ darfuri.ruleset \ djiboutian.ruleset \ dominican.ruleset \ dominicano.ruleset \ dryad.ruleset \ dutch.ruleset \ eastgerman.ruleset \ easttimorese.ruleset \ ecuadorian.ruleset \ egyptian.ruleset \ egyptianarab.ruleset \ elamite.ruleset \ emirati.ruleset \ english.ruleset \ epirote.ruleset \ equatoguinean.ruleset \ esperant.ruleset \ estonian.ruleset \ eritrean.ruleset \ ethiopian.ruleset \ etruscan.ruleset \ european.ruleset \ evenki.ruleset \ faroese.ruleset \ fijian.ruleset \ filipino.ruleset \ finnish.ruleset \ flemish.ruleset \ florentine.ruleset \ formosan.ruleset \ franconian.ruleset \ frankish.ruleset \ french.ruleset \ frisian.ruleset \ friulian.ruleset \ fulani.ruleset \ gabonese.ruleset \ gaelic.ruleset \ galician.ruleset \ gallic.ruleset \ gambian.ruleset \ genoese.ruleset \ georgian.ruleset \ gepid.ruleset \ german.ruleset \ germanbelgian.ruleset \ germanic.ruleset \ ghana.ruleset \ ghanaian.ruleset \ ghaznavid.ruleset \ gokturk.ruleset \ goldenhorde.ruleset \ gothic.ruleset \ greaterpolish.ruleset \ greek.ruleset \ greenlander.ruleset \ grenadian.ruleset \ guanche.ruleset \ guarani.ruleset \ guatemalan.ruleset \ guinean.ruleset \ gupta.ruleset \ guyanese.ruleset \ hacker.ruleset \ haitian.ruleset \ hanoverian.ruleset \ han.ruleset \ hansa.ruleset \ hasinay.ruleset \ hawaiian.ruleset \ hellenic.ruleset \ helvetian.ruleset \ hephthalite.ruleset \ hessian.ruleset \ himyarite.ruleset \ hittite.ruleset \ holyroman.ruleset \ holysee.ruleset \ honduran.ruleset \ hopi.ruleset \ hungarian.ruleset \ hunnic.ruleset \ iberian.ruleset \ icelandic.ruleset \ illyrian.ruleset \ inca.ruleset \ indian.ruleset \ indoeuropean.ruleset \ indonesian.ruleset \ inuit.ruleset \ iranian.ruleset \ iraqi.ruleset \ irish.ruleset \ iroquois.ruleset \ israeli.ruleset \ israelite.ruleset \ italian.ruleset \ italiangreek.ruleset \ ivoirian.ruleset \ jaffna.ruleset \ jamaican.ruleset \ japanese.ruleset \ jolof.ruleset \ jordanian.ruleset \ kalmyk.ruleset \ kanem-bornu.ruleset \ karabakhi.ruleset \ karelian.ruleset \ karen.ruleset \ kashmiri.ruleset \ kashubian.ruleset \ katangan.ruleset \ kazakh.ruleset \ kenyan.ruleset \ khazar.ruleset \ khmer.ruleset \ khoisan.ruleset \ khwarezmian.ruleset \ kiribati.ruleset \ kittitian.ruleset \ komi.ruleset \ kongo.ruleset \ korean.ruleset \ kosovar.ruleset \ kuna.ruleset \ kurd.ruleset \ kushan.ruleset \ kuwaiti.ruleset \ kyrgyz.ruleset \ langobardic.ruleset \ lankese.ruleset \ laotian.ruleset \ latin.ruleset \ latvian.ruleset \ lebanese.ruleset \ lendian.ruleset \ leonese.ruleset \ lesothoan.ruleset \ liberian.ruleset \ liburnian.ruleset \ libyan.ruleset \ liechtensteiner.ruleset \ ligurian.ruleset \ lippe.ruleset \ lipkatatar.ruleset \ lithuanian.ruleset \ lojbanistani.ruleset \ lorrain.ruleset \ luwian.ruleset \ luxembourgish.ruleset \ lycian.ruleset \ maasai.ruleset \ macedon.ruleset \ macedonian.ruleset \ majapahit.ruleset \ malagasy.ruleset \ malawian.ruleset \ malaysian.ruleset \ maldivian.ruleset \ mali.ruleset \ malian.ruleset \ maltese.ruleset \ mamluk.ruleset \ manchu.ruleset \ manx.ruleset \ maori.ruleset \ mapuche.ruleset \ marathi.ruleset \ marshallese.ruleset \ martian.ruleset \ mauritanian.ruleset \ mauritian.ruleset \ mayan.ruleset \ mazovian.ruleset \ mecklenburgian.ruleset \ median.ruleset \ messapian.ruleset \ metis.ruleset \ mexican.ruleset \ miao.ruleset \ micronesian.ruleset \ mikmaq.ruleset \ milanese.ruleset \ miskito.ruleset \ mitanni.ruleset \ mixtec.ruleset \ moldovan.ruleset \ moluccan.ruleset \ mon.ruleset \ monegasque.ruleset \ mongol.ruleset \ montenegrin.ruleset \ moravian.ruleset \ mordvin.ruleset \ moroccan.ruleset \ mozambican.ruleset \ mughal.ruleset \ muskogee.ruleset \ muscovite.ruleset \ mwiska.ruleset \ namibian.ruleset \ nauruan.ruleset \ navajo.ruleset \ neapolitan.ruleset \ nenets.ruleset \ nepali.ruleset \ nestorian.ruleset \ newfoundland.ruleset \ newzealand.ruleset \ nicaraguan.ruleset \ nigerian.ruleset \ nigerien.ruleset \ nimiipuu.ruleset \ norman.ruleset \ northkorean.ruleset \ northumbrian.ruleset \ norwegian.ruleset \ novgorodian.ruleset \ nubian.ruleset \ numidian.ruleset \ nuu-chah-nulth.ruleset \ occitan.ruleset \ ohlone.ruleset \ oldenburgian.ruleset \ oldprussian.ruleset \ omani.ruleset \ otomi.ruleset \ ossetian.ruleset \ ostrogothic.ruleset \ ottoman.ruleset \ ozite.ruleset \ paeonian.ruleset \ pakistani.ruleset \ palatinate.ruleset \ palestinian.ruleset \ palmyrene.ruleset \ panamanian.ruleset \ papuan.ruleset \ papuanewguinean.ruleset \ paraguayan.ruleset \ parthian.ruleset \ pashtun.ruleset \ pelasgian.ruleset \ persian.ruleset \ peruvian.ruleset \ phoenician.ruleset \ phrygian.ruleset \ pictish.ruleset \ piedmontese.ruleset \ polish.ruleset \ polynesian.ruleset \ pontic.ruleset \ portuguese.ruleset \ prussian.ruleset \ puertorican.ruleset \ purhepecha.ruleset \ qatari.ruleset \ quebecois.ruleset \ rapanui.ruleset \ raramuri.ruleset \ rhenish.ruleset \ riffian.ruleset \ riograndense.ruleset \ romanian.ruleset \ roman.ruleset \ romansh.ruleset \ russian.ruleset \ rusyn.ruleset \ ruthenian.ruleset \ rwandan.ruleset \ ryukyuan.ruleset \ sabine.ruleset \ sahrawi.ruleset \ saintlucian.ruleset \ saka.ruleset \ salishan.ruleset \ salvadoran.ruleset \ sami.ruleset \ sammarinese.ruleset \ samnite.ruleset \ samoan.ruleset \ samogitian.ruleset \ santomean.ruleset \ sardinian.ruleset \ sarmatian.ruleset \ saudi.ruleset \ savoyard.ruleset \ saxon.ruleset \ scanian.ruleset \ schleswig-holsteinian.ruleset \ scottish.ruleset \ scottishgaelic.ruleset \ scythian.ruleset \ seleucid.ruleset \ seljuk.ruleset \ seminole.ruleset \ senegalese.ruleset \ serbian.ruleset \ seychellois.ruleset \ shan.ruleset \ shawnee.ruleset \ sherpa.ruleset \ siberian.ruleset \ sicilian.ruleset \ sierraleonean.ruleset \ sikh.ruleset \ sikkimese.ruleset \ silesian.ruleset \ singaporean.ruleset \ sinhalese.ruleset \ sioux.ruleset \ slavic.ruleset \ slovakian.ruleset \ slovenian.ruleset \ solomonislander.ruleset \ somali.ruleset \ somaliland.ruleset \ songhai.ruleset \ sorbian.ruleset \ sotho.ruleset \ southafrican.ruleset \ southamerican.ruleset \ southkorean.ruleset \ southsudanese.ruleset \ southvietnamese.ruleset \ southyemeni.ruleset \ soviet.ruleset \ spanish.ruleset \ srivijaya.ruleset \ sudanese.ruleset \ suebian.ruleset \ sumerian.ruleset \ surinamese.ruleset \ swahili.ruleset \ swazi.ruleset \ swedish.ruleset \ swiss.ruleset \ syrian.ruleset \ tahitian.ruleset \ taino.ruleset \ tairona.ruleset \ taiwanese.ruleset \ tajik.ruleset \ tanganyikan.ruleset \ tanzanian.ruleset \ tatar.ruleset \ templar.ruleset \ teutonic.ruleset \ texan.ruleset \ thai.ruleset \ thracian.ruleset \ thuringian.ruleset \ tibetan.ruleset \ timurid.ruleset \ tocharian.ruleset \ togolese.ruleset \ toltec.ruleset \ tongan.ruleset \ transnistrian.ruleset \ transylvanian.ruleset \ trinidadian.ruleset \ tswana.ruleset \ tuareg.ruleset \ tunisian.ruleset \ tupi.ruleset \ turkmen.ruleset \ turk.ruleset \ turkishcypriot.ruleset \ tuvan.ruleset \ tyrolian.ruleset \ ugandan.ruleset \ ukrainian.ruleset \ un.ruleset \ urartian.ruleset \ uruguayan.ruleset \ uyghur.ruleset \ uzbek.ruleset \ vampire.ruleset \ vandalic.ruleset \ vanuatuan.ruleset \ vedic.ruleset \ veletian.ruleset \ venda.ruleset \ venetian.ruleset \ venetic.ruleset \ venezuelan.ruleset \ vermont.ruleset \ vietnamese.ruleset \ viking.ruleset \ vincentian.ruleset \ visigothic.ruleset \ vistulan.ruleset \ volapuk.ruleset \ volgabulgar.ruleset \ volgagerman.ruleset \ walloon.ruleset \ welsh.ruleset \ werewolf.ruleset \ westernpomeranian.ruleset \ westernroman.ruleset \ westindian.ruleset \ westphalian.ruleset \ wuerttembergian.ruleset \ xhosa.ruleset \ xiongnu.ruleset \ yakut.ruleset \ yemeni.ruleset \ yucatecan.ruleset \ yugoslav.ruleset \ zambian.ruleset \ zanzibari.ruleset \ zapotec.ruleset \ zhuang.ruleset \ zimbabwean.ruleset \ zulu.ruleset Category:Freeciv Category:Civilization lists Category:Lists (Freeciv)